The Road to be a Pokemon Master Chronicles
by FanaticLAguy06
Summary: Follow the adventures and misadventures of Ash and Serena's Pokemon while they are at Professor Oak's ranch. Life for them there is a lot crazier than you realize! (Spinoff of the Road to be a Pokemon Master Series).
1. General Aron

**A/N: Hello! You all requested it so I did it! This is the first of what is hopefully a lot of chapters in what Ash and Serena's Pokemon are up to at the ranch. I'll start things off with what gave me the idea in the first place with General Aron trying to take control of the ranch! I hope you all enjoy this spin off! I can also refer to Pokemon as he and she here easier, too. Of course, all dialogue for Pokemon will be translated, too.  
**

**Humans will feature very little here. This mainly about the Pokemon.**

**Also, all chapters will be out of chronological order. For instance, this first one is taking place very recently after Ash catches Aron. The next one may take place all the way back in Kanto. The one after that may jump forward to Johto or Hoenn again and so on.**

**It is recommended you read my main series all the way up to where each chapter takes place to avoid confusion. With that, let's get started!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

General Aron

_(Hoenn Arc: Right after chapter 12)  
_

Aron blinked rapidly at the afternoon sun at Professor Oak's Ranch. Geez! He couldn't remember the last time he was outside. He had been in the cave practically his whole life! Aron squinted his eyes as he tried to adjust for the sudden brightness. Going from a dark cave to a dark pokeball to being dumped outside was quite jarring.

Speaking of pokeballs, Aron couldn't believe he had let himself get captured by that black-haired maggot and his crab. He had never suffered such a humiliating defeat in his life. He lost all of the troops he had worked so hard to build in those years. Now, by law, he had to obey the black-haired maggot whenever he was called upon. What a load of crap! Aron took orders from no one! He's the one who gave orders around here!

Still, with the loss of his troops, Aron knew he had to start over and build upon what was lost. As Aron gazed around at the expansive ranch in front of him his mind lit up with possibilities. This was actually quite a good place to set himself up on top. Look at all those simple Pokemon playing games and having fun. Ha! Aron had no time for such pleasantries! So what if his whole Aron troop was no more! He could just as easily take command of these weaklings here. Aron puffed its rock chest out as best as he could to make him appear tough.

"Men! Fall in!" Aron shouted. If only Aron knew how non-threatening his voice sounded.

Aron then waited for the swarm of Pokemon that would come running up to him before saluting. They would eagerly await their first orders. Of course, Aron would leave them frozen in salute for a few moments to show them who really was boss around here. If anyone one of them tried to move or sneeze during this inspection, they would receive a good bop on the head.

However, Aron quickly discovered that no one was coming. He glanced around wildly at the Pokemon in front of him, but none of them gave any indication they heard him. They were still doing exactly what they were doing before he shouted at them! This was completely unacceptable! These maggots need to know their place!

"Hey! Fall in! Now!" Aron ordered as loud as it could.

This actually generated a response to some of the nearby Pokemon. A few turned to look at Aron like he was crazy before they went back to doing what they were doing. Aron narrowed his eyes at their insubordination. How dare they ignore his direct orders like that!

Then again, maybe he could forgive them. They didn't know his past achievements and background because he was still new. Aron couldn't blame them for ignorance. He had to try a different strategy.

Aron looked around for some sort of pedestal he could climb up to oversee everyone. Upon finding none, he then looked for a few hills. Upon finding none in the flat ranch, Aron was beginning to get frustrated. He could see the faraway hills well off into the distance, but if he went all the way over there, no one would hear him. Sheesh! Why was this place he was sent to all the way out in the boondocks!?

Aron then scuttled around to all areas of the ranch to find something. A few of the Pokemon smiled or nodded to him as he passed by. Some even tried to talk to him, but Aron ignored them. He had no time for such pleasantries! After an hour of meandering around the ranch, Aron was beginning to get pretty tired, and he still hadn't found anything to stand on. The only things were tree branches, but he wasn't able to climb a tree.

Aron then spotted it…a lowly fence post. That was the only thing that could get him higher off the ground and have other Pokemon looking up to him! Despite how exhausted he was, Aron made his way over to the fence post and began to climb it. That was easier said than done. Aron tried hopping up, but he couldn't jump nearly high enough. He then tried to climb, but he fell over backwards and landed on his back.

"Dang it all! Curse these short legs!" Aron shouted in frustration as he writhed around on the ground to try to flip himself over.

He then felt something smooth wrap around his body and lift him off the ground. He was then set upright and dusted off by the smooth long things. Aron looked around at the one who helped him out and discovered a Venusaur there retracting his vines back into his body. There was also a Blastoise next to the Venusaur that wore a smirk on his face while he crossed his arms.

"Well…well…what do we have here?" Blastoise asked. "It looks like another new Pokemon that Ash got. Let me tell you the rules here."

"Rules? I don't follow any rules! I make the rules! How dare you talk to your commanding officer like that! Drop and give me ten!" Aron ordered and pounded one his front legs on the grass for emphasis.

At that, Blastoise looked more confused than angry. He lost the smirk on its face and looked at Aron like he was crazy.

"Commanding officer? What the heck are you talking about?" Blastoise asked.

"Did I stutter!? I'm your commanding officer! Now, drop and give me ten!" Aron repeated.

Blastoise frowned and cracked its knuckles. "Alright, punk. I don't know who you think you are, but…"

"Hold it. He's still new," Venusaur said and held its vines out in front of Blastoise to keep him from pounding Aron into the grass. Venusaur then addressed Aron with a nod. "Hey. Ignore Blastoise there. He just likes to pick on the new Pokemon sometimes, but he's actually not a bad guy once you get to know him…mostly."

"Humph," Blastoise snorted.

"Anyway," Venusaur continued, "I understand Ash got a new Pokemon recently, and you must be him so welcome to the Pokemon Ranch. Most of Ash's Pokemon are pretty friendly so you should be able to get along with us. However, there are a few you should watch out for like…"

"Dang it! I don't care about any of that crap! I'm here to make underlings, not friends! Now, use your vines and help me up onto that fence post!" Aron ordered.

"Alright. You're seriously asking to get your butt kicked," Blastoise uttered. "We don't take orders around here. We give orders and…"

"We're all on equal footing," Venusaur interrupted. "There aren't any underlings. We're all friends. Now, you said you wanted help on that fence post, correct?"

"That's what I said! Clean out your ears, maggot!" Aron shouted.

Venusaur ignored the rude remark and extended his vines to wrap around Aron. He then proceeded to help Aron onto the fence post. It was just barely wide enough to hold the Pokemon. Aron had to scrunch his already short legs together even further to fit. He looked quite awkward. Despite that, he gave a hard look at Venusaur.

"Hey, you! You look like someone the other Pokemon will listen to! Gather them around me! I have an important announcement to make!" Aron said.

"Uh…sure. Hold on a few minutes," Venusaur said as he turned around.

"And make it snappy!" Aron added.

"That does it!" Blastoise growled and aimed its cannons at Aron for a Hydro Pump.

However, Venusaur wrapped his vines around Blastoise to keep him from using the attack. He then guided Blastoise to turn away from Aron, and they then began to walk off. Blastoise, however, turned around for one last glare before he followed Venusaur.

Aron glared back just as hard. Insubordination like that would not be tolerated. He knows the perfect punishments to give that Blastoise once he returns. Maybe he would make him clean these fences or run two miles or put him in solitary confinement for two days!

The two Pokemon soon returned with a slew of Pokemon behind them. Aron looked around and grinned in excitement. These Pokemon weren't a bad lot, after all! Once he had these Pokemon under his control, he would be commanding this ranch in no time! They all stopped in front of Aron as they waited for what he had to say. Well, one decided to continue to slither forward.

"New friend!" Muk exclaimed as he hugged Aron with his slimy hands.

"Bleck! What the…get off me, maggot!" Aron screamed.

"New friend!" Muk yelled again in excitement.

"I'm not your friend! Now let go of me!" Aron ordered. "You smell like crap!"

Muk finally released Aron back onto the fence post and sadly slithered back to a spot in line. Aron wiped himself clean before he inspected the Poekmon in front of him.

Ash's Pokemon weren't sure what to make of this new addition to Ash's Pokemon. It wasn't an uncommon practice for new Pokemon to introduce themselves, and this was also a new Pokemon of Ash's so he probably was a little shy and uncomfortable. Well, he looked uncomfortable on that small fence post and seemed to struggle to keep his balance.

Aron rubbed his forelegs together eagerly but almost fell off the fence post so he had to stop to keep balance. He then cleared his throat as he began his speech.

"Listen up, maggots! I am a commanding general from the depths of Granite Cave! I have left that group and come into a new era! This new era will be one of sweat and hard work! It may be tough and it certainly won't be fun! However, I believe that you will all be fine soldiers when the time is right! I shall command you to victory!" Aron shouted.

"What a moron," Blastoise muttered.

"Victory to what?" A Quilava asked.

"Victory to…uh…" Aron trailed off.

Come to think it, Aron didn't exactly know what they were going to have victory for. When he was commanding all the other Aron in Granite Cave, they never asked questions and just did what they were told. Why were the Pokemon here so confrontational?

"That isn't important! What is important is that I'm your commanding general and you will do what I say! You, all of you, are now my underlings! Now fall in and salute me! Inspection time!" Aron shouted dramatically and held its right foreleg up high but had to quickly put it back down to keep from falling off the fence post.

What Aron was expecting was all the Pokemon before him to hastily obey his orders and form a line. They would all then present themselves to be the best they could be. Aron would then walk down the line and make sure they were fully at attention and not slacking. He would inspect them thoroughly and make sure they were fit to be under his command. If they weren't, Aron would work them to the bone until they were. He would start with that insubordinate Blastoise!

However, what Aron got was…laughter.

Every Pokemon before Aron were laughing their heads off. Aron looked around in confusion as this wasn't the response he was expecting. How dare they mock him like that! They thought he was playing games?! He would make them pay for that!

"You maggots all think I'm messing around? You think I'm some kind of comedian? I'll give you all something to laugh about! All of you, run thirteen miles right now! If I catch you slacking off or taking a break, I'll add another mile to it! Go, now!" Aron hollered.

However, nobody moved, or at least not in the physical sense. They were all too busy laughing. Aron glared at the Pokemon in front him for thinking he was some kind of joker. He then saw a Primeape charging at him through the crowd of Pokemon at high speed. The Primeape had a wild look in his eyes and was swinging one of his fists around.

"Halt, Private!" Aron commanded.

"I ain't halting for anyone!" Primeape screamed before he swung his fist around and gave a vicious uppercut to Aron's chin.

Aron was sent sky high and flew through the air away from the crowd of Pokemon. He then landed in the small forest about hundred yards away and fell through several trees while managing to hit every branch on the way down. Aron landed on the ground painfully, his eyes spinning in dizziness from the hit he received from that Primeape.

"These privates have a serious authority problem," Aron muttered as he regained its senses. "That just means extra work for them. No one disobeys direct orders like that and gets away with it! I going to have to make they listen to me, but how? I mean…in what way."

Aron then heard what sounded like laughing. However, it wasn't the type of mocking laughter that he heard just now. It was the type of laughter that one had when feeling happiness and having fun. Aron curiously scuttled through the forest until he came to an opening. He peeked inside and discovered a Dragonite there playing with a bunch of apparent young Pokemon like Caterpie, Oddish, and Paras.

"Okay, children, who's ready to play hide and seek?" the Dragonite asked.

"Yay!" all the children cheered

"Fun! Okay. I'll count to twenty, and you all go hide," Dragonite instructed.

Dragonite then covered her eyes and started to count as the other Pokemon scattered around the area. Some hid behind a bush. Some hit behind a tree. Aron then widened his eyes when he saw a Caterpie heading straight to the bush where he was. The Caterpie crawled behind the bush and seemed to smile when he saw Aron.

"Hi! Are you here to play, too?" Caterpie asked.

"Do I look like I'm here to play, brat?! I'm here to take command of this whole place!" Aron retorted.

"You don't look tough enough to do that," the Caterpie said plainly.

"Not tough enough?! How dare you address your superior like that?! How about a Rock Tomb up your scrawny little…"

"What's going on here?" the Dragonite asked once she heard the commotion.

"He's being mean to me!" the Caterpie cried.

Dragonite's eyes then drifted over to Aron, and the iron armor Pokemon glared back defiantly. Despite the disrespectful look, Dragonite still smiled at the Aron.

"Hello, dear," Dragonite greeted kindly. "You're just in time for games. Would you like to play with us?"

"No! I don't want to play!" Aron shouted as he stomped the ground in frustration.

"Would you like a snack?" Dragonite asked instead.

"I said…oh. A snack? Sure!" Aron replied.

"Certainly," Dragonite said before she quickly found all the young ones.

Dragonite then gathered a few Oran Berries and crushed them up with her strong hands. She then gathered a couple of more sweet berries and mixed them until they meshed well together. She then presented the berry feast to the Pokemon around her.

"There you go. Dig in," Dragonite encouraged.

Aron then began to stuff his face from the berries. Truthfully, they tasted quite delicious. He could already feel his strength returning from the beating he just received from that crazy Primeape. As Aron munched on the berries, he began to think about something. This Dragonite seemed really easy to get along with. If he could get a powerful Pokemon like this on his side, he would have the whole ranch cowering before his power and leadership! That would teach them to defy him!

"I heard that my beloved trainer captured an Aron. Is it you, dear?" Dragonite questioned as she watched him eat.

"Mmm…yeah. I guess you could say that. It was…mmm…quite a humiliating defeat on my part. I can't believe I let that black-haired maggot capture…mmm…me like that," Aron said between mouthfuls.

"Maggot?" Dragonite questioned.

"Yeah. That sorry loser expects me to do his bidding now? Hah! I don't take orders from anyone! Certainly not a human! I only give orders!" Aron stated.

Aron then felt a dark shadow over him. He looked up and discovered Dragonite giving him a very scary look. All the kindness she had shown was gone in an instant and replaced by fury. A few of the kids stepped back which only left Aron to face the angry Dragonite.

"I will not allow you to insult my beloved trainer like that," Dragonite growled.

Aron sweat-dropped as he figured he may have gone too far that time. If he hoped to get this Dragonite to obey his every command, he shouldn't go antagonizing her by mouthing his new trainer. Geez. Did all of these Pokemon like Ash and want to obey him and be his friend? Aron couldn't believe it! What did that guy have that he didn't?! Why did he get all the respect of these Pokemon? He wasn't a leader! He was a maggot! Still…

"Uh…sorry," Aron muttered. That was the first time Aron ever apologized for anything.

"You are forgiven, dear," Dragonite responded and went back to her natural expression. "Ash is a wonderful trainer, and I wouldn't be where I am today if it wasn't for him. He has my utmost love and respect. If you give him a chance, you will learn to respect him, too."

"Sure. Whatever," Aron said.

"Anyway, I bet you're tired from being in a new environment and getting captured. You can join us all for nap time," Dragonite offered.

"Yay! Nap time!" all the kids cheered again.

"Now that you mention it, I am kind of tired," Aron said with a yawn.

"Wonderful. Follow us," Dragonite said.

Dragonite then lead Aron and other Pokemon to another part of the clearing where there will several leaf piles. The Pokemon each climbed onto one of the leaf piles and fell fast asleep. Dragonite herself then sat down against a large tree and began to doze off. Aron shuffled around on his leaf pile. He had to admit, this was pretty comfy! A lot better than those dirt patches back in Granite Cave!

As Aron began to drift into sleep, he had pleasant thoughts. Thoughts like ordering his new platoon around, making them run for being disrespectful, leading squadrons to victory…Aron's eyes shot open in alarm. What was he doing? He wasn't here to slack off and have fun! He was here to take command of this dang ranch. Aron would've kicked himself if his short legs allowed it. Aron hastily scuttled off the leaf pile and went straight up to Dragonite and looked her in the eye.

"You! Attention!" he hollered and pointed one of his forelegs straight at her.

"Hmmm?" Dragonite mumbled as she cracked her eyes open to look at Aron.

"Wake up, maggot!" Aron yelled. "I'm here to take command of you and this entire ranch! You'll be my first squad member! Now get up and stand at attention!"

"Is this a new game?" Dragonite asked with a giggle. "You certainly are a feisty one."

"It told you this isn't a…" Aron began to scream, but he stopped as an idea came to him.

Wait. Maybe that's what he needed to tell this Dragonite in order to get her to listen to him. If she thought they were just playing a game, he could get her to follow him around all over the place. Then when he finally had the whole ranch under his command, he could make her get in line with everyone else. Perfect.

"Uh…yeah. It's a game," Aron said. "We're going to play follow the leader."

"I love that game. Would you like to be the leader?" Dragonite asked and clapped her hands in excitement.

"Of course," Aron replied before he added, "Don't wake up those kids, though, since they're sleeping. We'll gather others to join our cause."

"I suppose you're right. This is a secluded area of the ranch so I'm sure they'll be okay," Dragonite relented.

"Excellent. Now, fall in!" Aron hollered.

As Dragonite stood up and snapped to attention in a salute, Aron grinned. Yes. Now, things were getting back to how they were supposed to be. This was just too good.

"Forward, march!" Aron hollered again as he turned around, but he tripped and fell flat on his face.

"Are you alright, dear?" Dragonite asked.

Aron got up and shook his head to cure his dazed state. Dang it. Why did he always have to be so uncoordinated at the worst of times? At least he did that in front of this clueless Dragonite and not in front of the whole ranch.

"Of course I'm alright, maggot! It'll take a lot more than that to take me down! Now march!" Aron yelled.

"I admire your spirit," Dragonite said.

"No talking!" Aron commanded.

* * *

"What the heck is he doing, now?" Blastoise asked to himself as he saw Aron and Dragonite marching out of the woods. "And why is Dragonite with him? Was she the only he could get to listen to him?"

"Maybe she took pity on him?" Venusaur suggested.

"Aw, crap. He's coming this way," Blastoise groaned. "Let's just pretend he doesn't exist."

"I think that's easier said than done. He has quite a loud presence," Venusaur replied.

A few seconds later, Aron and Dragonite had marched up to the two Pokemon. Aron commanded Dragonite to halt, and Blastoise and Venusaur's mouths dropped when they saw that Dragonite actually obeyed.

"Have you lost your mind?" Blastoise asked Dragonite.

"Fall in!" Aron said and pointed straight at Blastoise and Venusaur, "And don't give me any lip, either, or you won't get any food today from the mess hall!"

"How about I give you a Hydro Pump, instead?" Blastoise snarled and prepared his cannons.

Dragonite then stomped in front of Aron and glared at Blastoise. Blastoise halted his cannons and stared up at Dragonite. He remembered a time when Dragonite was a wuss and was scared of everything. She had even cowered out of their triple battle as a Dratini once. Now, however, things have changed. Blastoise didn't think he would ever be intimidated by Dragonite, but he was.

"We have to follow the leader," Dragonite insisted.

Blastoise withdrew his cannons and looked at the smirking Aron. Aron then used his foreleg and pointed to a spot right next to Dragonite. Blastoise looked up at Dragonite's serious face before he grumbled and stood next to Dragonite. Venusaur soon followed.

"You've got to be kidding me," Blastoise mumbled.

"Hey! Who said you could talk, maggot?!" Aron hollered. "Now, march!"

Dragonite obediently began to march in the direction she was pointed to while Blastoise and Venusaur looked more like they were slouching along more than anything. Aron scuttled behind them to make sure they stayed in formation as he scanned around for the next victim. Now, where did that crazy Primeape go?

* * *

It took a couple of hours and a lot of…convincing from Dragonite, but Aron finally had all of Ash's Pokemon under his control. He looked around at all of his saluting recruits and didn't think it could get any better than this. Sure. There were some bumps along the way, but Aron knew they would fall under his incredible leadership eventually. Dragonite stood faithfully by his side at attention.

"Listen up, maggots! I could punish you all severely for your insubordination earlier, but in my infinite mercy, I will let it slide this once as you all are new. However, I expect total obedience from now on!" Aron shouted.

He then looked through the crowd and saw them all completely still. Well, except for two. Primeape's eye was twitching, and he looked like he wanted to kill someone. He was shuddering as it had never been this still in his life. The other one was a whose Hitmonchan's knees were shaking.

"Stay still! What are you?! Some kind of excited Jigglypuff?!" Aron hollered.

"Dang. If he didn't have Dragonite with him, that comment would've cost him his life," Blastoise muttered to Venusaur.

Primpeape turned red as he felt his temper rising to almost a breaking point. He felt like it was going to explode if he got any angrier. Hitmonchan only fidgeted more. Aron took complete satisfaction from this as there was nothing they could do. He then continued its speech.

"Okay, maggots! This is how we are going to work! We will do an extensive six week training regime to whip you all into shape! Afterward, you maggots will finally be fit to be my underlings! We will take command of this whole ranch and all the Pokemon in it! It will tough, but I believe you all have potential…even you!" Aron yelled and pointed towards Blastoise at the end.

A short arm then raised up in the crowd. Aron scanned to see where it was coming from and saw that Quilava was the one who was doing so again. Aron narrowed his eyes as he didn't want any questions until afterward. Nonetheless, Aron decided to humor him.

"What, maggot?" he asked.

"You said this training program was six weeks long. What if Ash calls us during that time?" Quilava asked which caused a few other Pokemon to murmur their agreement.

"What?!" Aron screamed. "You will take orders from me and not him! Skip what he says and stay here! You aren't permitted to leave until I say so! Now drop and give me ten!"

Quilava looked around before he shrugged and started to do his pushups. Once he was done, he went back to attention. Despite that, he still had something say.

"You know we don't really have a choice if Ash calls us," Quilava continued

"Find a way!" Aron hollered before he continued his speech. "Now, once all of you maggots are properly trained, you will answer only to me! We will rule this ranch with an iron fist and no other platoon will be our equal!"

"What a stupid speech," Blastoise mumbled.

Aron finally had them all right where he wanted them. Life at the ranch wasn't the worst thing that happened to him, after all. Everything was going to work out just fine here. No one would ever defy him every again.

Aron then heard a yawn beside him. Aron froze and turned to see Dragonite there giving another yawn. Aron pointed his foreleg straight up at her.

"How dare you yawn, maggot!? Am I boring to you?! I have no more use for you to help me, by the way! Fall in line with the rest of them!" Aron commanded.

"Sorry. I'm getting kind of tired. You made quite a good leader for this game, but I have to go check up on the other kids, now," Dragonite replied.

"Ha! The joke's on you! This wasn't a game! This was for real! You are my underling, now, and you will do what I command!" Aron hollered.

"Sorry, dear," Dragonite said and patted Aron on the head which infuriated the Pokemon. "We can play again sometime. You're always welcome to join me and the other kids to play."

With that Dragonite flapped its wings and flew off to another part of the ranch. Aron began jumping up and down in anger as Dragonite left.

"Hey! Back to you post, maggot! You can't leave!" Aron shouted.

However, his pleas fell on deaf ears. Dragonite soon disappeared in the small forest of Oak's ranch. Aron glared at the slacker! He would be sure to get back at her for her insubordination later. For now, he had these other maggots to command. Aron turned back and discovered almost all of them were gone, now.

"Hey! Where did all you maggots go?! Fall in!" Aron hollered.

"We're still here," a voice growled beside Aron. "My, how the tables have turned."

Aron turned and saw Blastoise, Primeape, Hitmonchan, and also a Tauros next to him. They all appeared absolutely furious.

"Good work for being faithful! However, that doesn't excuse you for leaving your position! Drop and give me ten!" Aron shouted.

"I think it's time you learned the _real_ chain of command around here," Blastoise said.

Blastoise then prepared his cannons. Hitmonchan smashed its fists together to pump himself up. Primeape was beet red, and he hopped from one foot to the other. Tauros crouched low and scraped his hooves against the ground for a charge.

"Don't worry. You'll fit in just fine with the rest of us after we're through with you," Blastoise said with a smirk.

Aron then began to sweat as the angry Pokemon began to advance on him. He closed his eyes for what was about to be the biggest and most humiliating defeat in his life.

* * *

**Well, that will wrap up Aron's introduction to the other Pokemon. Keep any ideas you may have coming, and I may incorporate them into a chapter! I already have the next scenario planned. I don't have a set release date for it, though. It'll be up when I get it done.**

**Until next time, have a good one!**


	2. The Double Date Disaster

**A/N: After a brief hiatus from both of my fics due to being extremely busy, I'm back! I hope you all enjoy this chapter just as much as the first!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

The Double Date Disaster

_(Johto Arc between chapter 48 and 53)_

"Woah, Mama!"

Ash's Wartortle had just seen another female Wartortle walk by in front of him. She was absolutely hot! The way she swayed her shelled hips as she walked, the way she just exuded attitude made Wartortle absolutely wild. Did she just wink at him? He wanted _her _Pokegear number! That was, of course, if he actually used one.

"Woah, Mama!" Wartortle repeated as he watched her go.

The female Wartortle had just entered the lake…no…went to take a dip in the lake. She sunk her lower body into the lake as he watched her swim so elegantly. The water dripped off her skin…dang!

"You're drooling," Ash's Ivysaur droned beside Wartortle.

"I don't care. That's a female worth drooling over," Wartortle replied as if he was in some sort of trance.

Ivysaur rolled his eyes as this wasn't anything new. Wartortle went crazy over any female. Heck. Ivysaur was sure that Wartortle would hit on a tree if he dressed it in a skirt. This female Wartortle was no different than the hundreds of other female Wartortle he hit on.

"Did you see that? She waved at me with her huge fluffy tail!" Wartortle cried.

"It's called swimming," Ivysaur deadpanned.

"She wants me," Wartortle said anyway.

"She hasn't even looked your way. It's all in your head," Ivysaur said truthfully.

"I'm going to ask her out," Wartortle declared.

With that, Wartortle marched right over to the female Wartortle. Ivysaur shook his head and watched how this was going to turn out. Well, he already knew how this was going to turn out. Wartortle was going to come on too strong and too stupid that the female Wartortle wouldn't show any interest. He'd probably get slapped or ignored. Either way was entertaining for Ivysaur. Despite being tired of Wartortle's female fantasies, Wartortle getting rejected never got old.

Wartortle took his sunglasses out of his shell and donned them across his face. This was perfect for the afternoon sun bearing down right in front him. Actually, the sun was facing behind him right now, but who cares? These sunglasses still looked super cool on him. No female could resist them. Wartortle then stuck his foot into the water to swim after the female.

"Oooh. It's cold," he commented before he went the rest of the way in and made his way over to the female Wartortle.

She had her shell facing away from him as she leisurely swam around the lake. As Wartortle got closer, he could hear humming. Was that her?! She had a beautiful voice! It sounded so melodic and soothing that Wartortle couldn't help but close his eyes as he swam. So lovely. He really hit the jackpot right here.

"Can I help you?"

Wartortle opened his eyes and realized he was only inches from bumping right into the back of the female Wartortle's shell. He quickly went into an upright position and cleared his throat. He then turned to face Ivysaur who was merely watching the events unfold before he turned back to the major babe.

"Uh, yes. I can't help but notice that…you're a Wartortle, too," he started.

"Umm…yeah," the female replied.

"Heh. Yeah. I am, too. Check out these sunglasses," Wartortle said and gestured to them.

"They're great," the female Wartortle responded even though her tone said otherwise.

Wartortle then figured it was time for the kill. He struck several poses and flexed his arms as he tried to show off his best features to this girl. No one could resist how awesome and sexy he was. Girls totally dig this

The female Wartortle, meanwhile, wasn't really paying attention. She would look at her hands or look at a few other water Pokemon swim off the distance. Basically, her focus was on anything other than the desperate Wartortle in front of her.

"Is this going somewhere? I'm kind of busy so if you're done, I think I'll…" the female started, but she was cut off by Wartortle.

"No, wait! Don't go! What I'm trying to say is…will you go on a date with me?!" Wartortle asked.

"A…date?" the female Wartortle repeated.

"Yes! You and me…together? I know a Pokemon around here who is a killer cook. I would know because she eats like a Snorlax, but that's beside the point! I mean…we could have a nice dinner…under the stars? We could see what shapes they form?" Wartortle said. He wanted to make this as enticing as possible.

"I don't know…" the female Wartortle said in an unsure tone.

"Please? I'm a really cool guy once you get to know me. I can show you a good time," Wartortle stated as he struck another pose.

The female Wartortle frowned once he did that. Upon seeing her expression, Wartortle straightened up and gave a more neutral expression. He waited for what seemed like an eternity as the female Wartortle seemed to consider his offer. Please say yes! Please say yes! Please say yes!

"Well, I guess that will be okay," the female Wartortle relented with a shrug.

Wartortle wanted to leap ten feet out of the water after she said that! Yes! Wartortle tried his best to stop the huge grin from coming off his face, but he was failing miserably. The female Wartortle even let out a soft giggle when she saw him grin like an idiot. Whether she was laughing with him or at him, Wartortle didn't care. He just totally scored with a babe! He was going on a date!

"I'll go out with you on two conditions," the female Wartortle continued.

"Anything for you, Babe," Wartortle replied as he flexed his arms again.

"First of all, ditch the macho Pokemon act. It doesn't work," the female began as she held up a finger.

Wartortle blushed slightly in embarrassment, but he could manage. With that, Wartortle nodded his head. The female Wartortle nodded back before she held up another finger.

"Two, you have to find a date for my friend, too," she said.

"Your…what now?" Wartortle asked in confusion.

"My friend," the female Wartortle repeated. "She's new to this ranch, and I've been showing her around, and I think it would be great if she met some more Pokemon to talk to."

This wasn't what Wartortle had in mind. He was wanting to have a nice, romantic evening alone with a girl. He didn't want any third, or in this case, fourth wheels.

"Umm…" Wartortle muttered as he rubbed the back of his head. "That's a little…"

"If you can't do that for me, I'm afraid I'll have to call off our date. I don't want her to be by herself," the female Wartortle said with a shrug.

"No, wait! I'll do it!" Wartortle said quickly.

"Great," the female replied with a smile.

"So, what kind of Pokemon are we talking here so I can find her the best match?" Wartortle asked.

"Well, she's not a water-Pokemon if that's what you were hoping. She's actually an Ivysaur," she said.

Wartortle's eyes lit up in excitement. Did she say a female Ivysaur?! This was perfect! He couldn't believe his luck! His best friend was an Ivysaur! They could double date, and then he could shoo them off to do their own thing while he gets alone with hotness!

"It just so happens I have a best friend who would be a perfect fit for your friend. She'll love him," Wartortle stated confidently.

"Really? What kind of Pokemon is he?" the female Wartortle asked.

"Haha! You'll just have to find out. Trust me. They'll be a perfect match," Wartortle said with a wink.

"Great. So when should we go on our date?" the female asked.

"How about tomorrow evening?" Wartortle suggested.

"Okay. I'll see you then," the female replied as she swam off.

Wartortle gave a smug grin as he turned and swam back to shore. He just scored and was rather pleased with himself. The conditions were easy enough to accept. Ivysaur was his best bud, after all. Ivysaur raised an eyebrow when he saw Wartortle confidently strolling back over to him. The cocky look could only mean one thing, and Ivysaur couldn't believe it.

"You…actually got a date?" Ivysaur questioned in surprise.

"I sure did. She was so eager to go out with me that she didn't hesitate to say yes. In fact, she asked me," Wartortle said smugly.

"Uh-huh. I'm sure that's how it happened," Ivysaur said sarcastically.

"It's true! In fact, I'm so good that I did you a favor, too," Wartortle replied.

"How so?" Ivysaur wondered.

"Well, seeing as you're my friend, and friends do each other favors, I did you something so cool that you'll owe me one. How does that sound?" Wartortle asked.

"Suspicious," Ivysaur muttered, "Get to the point. What is it you really need from me?"

"I got you a date with another Ivysaur," Wartortle answered, "It'll be awesome! We can double date! I'll spend my time with that babe, and you'll have time with your own babe. It's perfect!"

"Not perfect," Ivysaur corrected, "I'm too busy."

"What?!" Wartortle yelped, "I get you a date with another Ivysaur…probably the only one here at the ranch ever since Leaf's Ivysaur evolved a while back, and you tell me you're busy! What am I supposed to tell her, now?!"

"Tell her I'm sorry and that I can't make it," Ivysaur said simply, "Houndour's with Ash, right now, so someone has to patrol."

"Oh, come on!" Wartortle cried, "Don't bail on me!"

"Bail on you?" Ivysaur questioned before he understood, "I get it. That Wartortle won't go out with you unless it's a double date with her Ivysaur friend, isn't it?"

"Well…" Wartortle said sheepishly, "Maybe."

"Look, I don't want to be dragged into your messes. A date with another Ivysaur sounds nice, but I'm busy keeping the peace at this ranch and keeping you out of trouble, though I have some work to do with the latter," Ivysaur muttered.

"Please!" Wartortle pleaded as he got down on his knees and clasped his hands, "Please! Please! Please! Please! I don't want to blow this!"

Ivysaur frowned at his desperate friend. Whether Ivysaur liked it or not, Wartortle was always getting into some sort of predicament, and Ivysaur always had to help him out. Still, Wartortle had a point with what he said earlier. Friends did each other favors, though it was more one-sided as far as this friendship went. Ivysaur gave an exasperated sigh. One evening away from patrolling the ranch wouldn't be that bad. At least he could keep an eye on Wartortle to make sure he doesn't get too naughty with his date. He had Bayleef and Croconaw for that.

"Fine," Ivysaur muttered, "I'll go on the double date with you."

"YES!" Wartortle screamed in delight before he cleared his throat, "I mean…cool."

"Whatever," Ivysaur mumbled and rolled his eyes, "You owe me one for this, though you're up to like fifty now."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll pay you back one day," Wartortle said dismissively, "The date is tomorrow evening. I'll bring my best shell to this date so you bring your best flower."

"You only have one shell," Ivysaur rebutted.

"Fine. I'll wash it," Wartortle said, "The point is that I'm going to look nice and sexy, and I want you to look good, too. If you don't look good, I look bad."

"You're always the one that makes _me_ look bad," Ivysaur mumbled under his breath before he nodded his head, "Fine. I'll look nice."

Wartortle smiled and rubbed his hands together eagerly. Ivysaur did it as Wartortle knew he would. Tomorrow was going to be a perfect evening. Nothing could go wrong.

XXX

* * *

"Where are you?!"

Wartortle was running around the ranch in a panic like a turtle without its shell. He had been searching for Ivysaur all afternoon but couldn't find him anywhere! They had a date coming up in just a few hours, and Ivysaur was gone! Where would he be at a time like this?!

"Dang it, Ivysaur! This isn't funny! Come out and show yourself! I need you!" Wartortle screamed.

"Will you shut up?!" a voice barked.

Wartortle turned to see Houndour standing there with an angry look on his face and his lips curled into a snarl. The intimidating look didn't scare Wartortle, however. One was because he was a water-type, and two was because he was in too much of a panic to care.

"I can't shut up! I can't find Ivysaur anywhere!" Wartortle ranted before he realized something, "Hey. What are you doing here, anyway? I thought you were with Ash."

Houndour sighed. "Ash traded Ivysaur out this morning for me. He'll probably be with him a couple of days. In the meantime, I'll be helping out the other Pokemon here. For starters, I need you to calm down. You're disturbing the peace and giving me a headache."

Wartortle's eyes widened in horror. No. This couldn't be happening! Ash needed Ivysaur _now_ of all times?!

"Crap! I'm dead!" Wartortle cried.

"What are you talking about?" Houndour growled in annoyance.

"I needed Ivysaur to go on a double date with me tonight! If I show up without him, I'll look like both an idiot and a liar!" Wartortle wailed.

"Like you haven't already proven you were both of those," Houndour said with a smirk.

"Not funny!" Wartortle hollered, "What am I supposed to do, now?!"

"How should I know?" Houndour growled.

Wartortle then folded his arms and closed his eyes as he thought hard. Okay. Canceling the date was certainly not an option. If he cancels, he'll never get this opportunity again. He also couldn't show up by himself for reasons already stated. That Wartortle babe would only go out with him if he brought a friend. He needed to find a replacement.

"Hey, Houndour. I need a replacement date, tonight," Wartortle stated as he opened his eyes, "Why don't you…what?"

Wartortle looked around, but Houndour wasn't in sight. What the heck?! He left while Wartortle was having a crisis?! Houndour couldn't have the decency to stick around and help him out! He was supposed to be helping others with their problems! Surely he didn't have more important things to do right now!

"Fine! Who needs you, anyway!?" Wartortle shouted, "Man's best friend, my butt! Okay. So I'm a Pokemon and not a man, but you still suck!"

Wartortle then huffed in aggravation. Since Houndour wouldn't do it, there were still other Pokemon he could ask to fill in. There had to at least be one Pokemon on this entire ranch who would do a bro a favor. Besides, they get a free date in the process! What could possibly be wrong with that?!

"Muk hear Wartortle need date," a sloppy voice said from Wartortle's right.

Wartortle turned and saw Muk sitting there with a wide smile on his grimy face. Muk then spread his arms in elation.

"Muk double date with Wartortle! Muk show lady lots of affection! Muk make new friend!" Muk stated.

Wartortle grimaced. It was nice that Muk wanted to help him out, but well, he didn't exactly have the smell, per se, of a good date. Muk would be friendly, sure, but Wartortle didn't need him scaring off the ladies with his bad odor.

"Uhh… that's really nice of you, but I…already found someone," Wartortle said nervously as he backed up, "In fact, I think I see him right over there!"

With that, Wartortle turned and ran away from Muk as quickly as he could. He didn't want to give that guy any reason to doubt him. Muk was such a big softie, but his smell was enough to make anyone nearby puke. Wartortle thought Professor Oak must simply just be nose blind to the awful smell by now since he's the object of much of Muk's affection, but that's beside the point. Wartortle still needed to find a partner.

"What is troubling you, Wartortle, my son?" a voice asked calmly.

Wartortle came to a screeching halt and saw Serena's Hitmonlee off to the side. He was in a meditative stance and had his eyes closed. Wartortle had no idea how the heck Hitmonlee knew it was him there when he had his eyes closed. Did he have some sort of sixth sense? Probably.

"No time to talk, Pops. I'm in a crisis. Unless you can help me, I don't have time," Wartortle said quickly.

"Come sit next to me, my son. I shall hear your problem," Hitmonlee offered and padded the grass next to him.

Wartortle shrugged his shoulders and went to sit by Hitmonlee. In contrast to Hitmonlee's composed style of sitting, Wartortle was sprawled out on the grass carelessly. Despite this, Hitmonlee was not bothered as he had infinite patience…even for some of the more annoying members of the group.

"I need a date," Wartortle stated simply.

"Ah, a date," Hitmonlee repeated, "I can assist you with that."

"Really?" Wartortle asked hopefully, "Thank you! Thank you!"

"Yes," Hitmonlee replied, "Hold out your hand."

Wartortle was confused by this command, but he did so, anyway. Hitmonlee opened his eyes and then reached over and placed something in Wartortle's palm. Wartortle looked at the item in his hand and frowned in aggravation. It was a date alright, but not the kind he needed.

"I don't need the fruit! I need the type I can go out with!" Wartortle yelled in anger and chucked the small fruit as far as he could.

"I was going to eat that," Hitmonlee said.

"I don't care!" Wartortle snarled.

Hitmonlee chuckled. "Forgive me. I knew what you meant. Even someone like me has to crack a joke every now and then."

"Your humor's as lame as me not having a date," Wartortle snorted and crossed his arms, "Are you going to help or not?"

"I can," Hitmonlee responded with a nod and closed his eyes again, "Allow me to enlighten you and fill you with wisdom, my son."

"Ummm…okay," Wartortle said in confusion.

"I can read your wants with this female you wish to go out with, and they are full of impure intentions. You must clear your mind of lust and impurity. Meditate with me, and you shall achieve enlightenment. Only then will you be helped in regards to needing a date. You will find there are things far better in this world than what your filthy mind would suggest, my son," Hitmonlee advised.

"Uhhh…yeah. Are you going to fill in and be the second man on this double date or not?" Wartortle asked.

"No. Instead, I offer advice to help you in future endeavors regarding this matter," Hitmonlee answered.

"Then I'm out of here," Wartortle said and stood up before he mumbled under his breath, "Crackpot."

"I heard that," Hitmonlee called.

Wartortle didn't respond to that comment and continued on. He didn't need advice on girls and wants in his life. He just needed a darn double date for tonight. Why was this proving more difficult than it needed to be?

Well, maybe he hasn't asked as many Pokemon as he could. He should've known Houndour and Hitmonlee were no goes, and Muk wasn't an option. He still had plenty of pals who could help him out. There was no reason for him to get discouraged yet. He then spotted the perfect candidate about fifty yards away.

It was none other than his dance partner, Croconaw. The big jaw Pokemon was practicing his break dance moves. Wartortle smiled. Surely Croconcaw would help him out in a bind like this. With that, Wartortle began to march towards Croconaw confidently. Croconaw noticed Wartortle coming and stopped dancing. He then waved and hurried over to him.

"Hey, dude. Want to practice our jam session?" Croconaw greeted, "I need some help with a few moves."

"Better than that!" Wartortle answered brightly, "How would you like to go on a double date with me and a hot babe?"

"What do you mean?" Croconaw asked.

"I mean us two guys go out with two girls tonight. Are you free?" Wartortle elaborated.

"Hmm…" Croconaw mused and became thoughtful, "Yeah. I can make it tonight."

"That's awesome! I knew you'd come through for me!" Wartortle said happily.

"Great. I'll go let Bayleeef know and…" Croconaw started, but Wartortle cut him off.

"No! No! No!" Wartortle corrected and waved his hands in front of his face," The double date isn't with Bayleef! I'm setting you up with an Ivysaur!"

"Ummm…" Croconaw said awkwardly, "I don't know about that. I don't think Bayleef would like it too much if I went out with another girl. I want to stay committed to her."

"Let me fill you in on a little secret," Wartortle whispered and leaned in close, "Just don't tell her."

"Well…" Croconaw mumbled, but he didn't get the chance to finish.

The temperature around the two Pokemon seemed to drop twenty degrees. Croconaw and Wartortle started to rub their arms from the sudden cold as a foreboding sense of dread overtook them. Croconaw got a nervous look on his face as he took a few steps back. Wartortle looked around in confusion at what was going on. He then noticed a huge shadow form underneath him that grew larger with each passing second.

"Umm…dude," Croconaw warned.

Wartortle looked up as his eyes widened in fright, "Holy crap!"

"Hiiiiiiiiyah!" Bayleef screamed as she landed her full body weight on top of Wartortle with a killer Body Slam.

Wartortle tried to wiggle out from underneath her larger body, but it was a futile effort. Bayleef then extended one of her vines before she grabbed one of Wartortle's arms with it and twisted his arm behind his shell.

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" Wartortle hollered in pain. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"You weren't thinking of trying to make my man cheat on me, were you?" Bayleef asked dangerously and twisted Wartortle's arm harder for emphasis.

"No! Of course not! Wouldn't dream of it!" Wartortle wailed and tapped the ground with his free arm frantically, "Uncle! Uncle! Uncle!"

Bayleef released Wartortle's arm before none too gently getting off him, and she walked towards her boyfriend. She then used the vine that just tortured Wartortle to start tickling Croconaw's chest. The big jaw Pokemon chuckled at how good it felt.

"Who's your little flower blossom?" Bayleef asked in a honey-sweet voice.

"Heh. You are," Croconaw answered in a goofy voice.

"And who's my little dancer of the stars?" Bayleef asked in the same sugary voice.

"Me," Croconaw replied in the goofy voice again.

"Dang straight," Bayleef said in her normal tone of voice and nodded.

Wartortle managed to slowly get up off the ground. He then rubbed his sore arm as he thought of what to do next. Okay. Croconaw was definitely not going to work out. The two most likely candidates were now out with Ivysaur gone and Croconaw taken. Wartortle sighed. It look like he was just going to have to start asking random Pokekmon around the ranch if they want a hot date. I mean, for crying out loud, who would say no to something like that?! Wartortle then heard a weird noise behind him and turned to see Bayleef and Croconaw making out. Apparently PDA was not an issue for them.

"Gross," Wartortle muttered in disgust and walked off.

* * *

Wartortle was just about at his wit's end. He had asked almost all of Ash and Serena's male Pokemon if they could go on a double date with him, and none of them had said yes. They were either too busy or simply didn't care to. Wartortle couldn't believe it. Most guy Pokemon would jump at this opportunity. Wartortle knew he would. Why wasn't this working out? Everything was going to so wrong!

He only had an hour left before his date. It looked like he wouldn't have enough time to find a replacement for Ivysaur in time. He would show up to that date without a buddy and look like a total moron in front of that babe and her friend. Wartortle began to ponder his options on what he should do. Should he show up and try to weasel his way out of going on a double? No. She would just think he told her he had a friend yesterday so she would say yes. Should he just not show up? No. Standing her up would be even worse.

"My life is over!" Wartortle cried dramatically and fell to his knees in despair.

Wartortle then heard what sounded like sucking and slurping. He looked up to see Ash's Heracross sucking the sap from a tree a few yards away. Though his addiction had gotten better when he was with Ash, when Heracross was at Professor Oak's ranch, all bets were off. He was free to sip sap to his heart's content.

"Hey! Keep it down! I'm trying to wallow in self-pity!" Wartortle yelled.

Heracross didn't pay any attention to Wartortle and continued sucking the tree sap. He didn't even spare Wartortle a glance. Wartortle growled in aggravation before a light bulb went off in head. Maybe Heracross could fill in for his double date! He was Wartortle's last hope! Wartortle crossed his fingers and prayed as hard as he could that Heracross would say yes before he made his pitch.

"Hey, Heracross! Have I got a great night planned for you!" Wartortle began.

Heracross said nothing and continued to greedily slurp up the tree sap.

"How would you like to go on a double date with me? I can set you up with a hot date!" Wartortle continued.

Again, Heracross didn't respond.

"I mean…surely you'd rather go on a date than eat tree sap all evening? Wouldn't you?" Wartortle asked.

No response.

"Are you even listening to me?" Wartortle asked and started to get annoyed.

There was no answer from Heracross.

"Can you stop sipping that blasted tree sap for one second and at least pretend like you're listening!?" Wartortle shouted.

Heracross did not comply.

"Please go on this date with me! I'm desperate! What do you want me to do? Beg?! Because I will! You're my last hope!" Wartortle cried and got down on his knees, "Pleeeeaaasssse!"

Just like the other times, Heracross didn't even acknowledge Wartortle. The turtle Pokemon hung his head in shame and despair. This day had been terrible. He couldn't even have the decency to get a response from his last hope. Wartortle began to slump off and muttered to himself.

"Fine. I guess it's just a lost cause," Wartortle said sadly, "I'll just have to tell that female Wartortle and her Ivysaur friend that…"

A noise that sounded like a plunger unclogging a toilet came from Heracross as he plucked his mouth from the tree and stared at Wartortle in interest.

"Did you say an Ivysaur?" Heracross questioned.

"Umm…yes? So?" Wartortle asked as he turned around.

"I get to see an Ivysaur if I go with you?" Heracross asked for emphasis.

"Yes," Wartortle mumbled, "But I know that isn't going to happen. You'd much rather suck your weight in tree sap."

"I can go on a date with you!" Heracross said.

Wartortle's eyes then lit up. "Really? Really?!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Ivysaur sound delicious!" Heracross said happily.

Wartortle wasn't quite sure what Heracross meant by that, but he didn't care. He was overjoyed that someone had agreed to go on a date with him. Now he can meet with the girl of his dreams! Now was time to get down to business.

"Okay! I know this is short notice, but the date is an hour! We're meeting by the lake! Don't be late!" Wartortle ordered, "Serena's Nidorina is preparing food so come hungry."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Come hungry! Date with Ivysaur! I'll be there!" Heracross replied spastically before he went back to sucking the tree sap.

"Thanks, pal! I owe you big time for this!" Wartortle said in elation and walked off before he heard the greedy sucking of Heracross again. Wartortle rolled his eyes. "Sap addict."

* * *

Wartortle arrived at the lake a few minutes before the scheduled time. He smelled himself for what seemed like the twentieth time in the last ten minutes. He had washed his shell multiple times to make sure he smelled nice. Wartortle didn't want to blow this at all. He had a date with destiny, after all.

"Hey. You're here," a feminine voice commented.

Wartortle looked over and smiled when he saw the female Wartortle approaching. Ah. There she was. Man! She looked good! Wartortle felt like he was going to melt. This was going to be the best night of his life.

Sure enough, an Ivysaur was right next to her. That was okay, though. What could've been a disaster turned out fine. Wartortle had managed to find her a date that was unusually eager to see an Ivysaur specifically. Well, whatever.

The female Wartortle came over to Ash's Wartortle and crossed her arms. She then gestured to the female Ivysaur next to her.

"I'd like you to meet my friend," she said.

"A pleasure, my lady," Wartortle said politely and bowed.

The Ivysaur giggled, "Heehee! Nice to meet you, too!"

"Is your friend here yet?" the female Wartortle asked.

"Not yet, but trust me, he will be," Wartortle answered before he addressed the Ivysaur, "Just as I said, he's perfect for you! He said he can't wait to meet you!"

"That sounds nice," the female Ivysaur said with a smile, "I'm looking forward to meeting him, too."

"You won't be disappointed," Wartortle replied with a wink.

The three then heard a buzzing sound off in the distance. They turned and saw a figure approaching them at high speed. Wartortle, of course, knew it was Heracross as the girls looked on in curiosity at the mystery Pokemon. They could already tell it wasn't an Ivysaur. Wartortle smiled. The sap addict had made it, after all.

A few seconds later, Heracross landed next to them. He then smiled when he saw the three but looked especially interested in the Ivysaur.

"I'd like you both to meet my good buddy, Heracross!" Wartortle introduced, "He will serve as Ivysaur's date."

"It's nice to meet you," the female Wartortle and Ivysaur greeted.

"The pleasure's all mine," Heracross responded before he looked at the Ivysaur again and licked his lips.

The gesture caused the female Ivysaur to blush, "Oh, my. You're really were eager to meet me, tonight."

"You have no idea," Heracross responded.

"You aren't exactly what I had in mind, but I think you're rather cute. I think we'll have a good time, tonight," Ivysaur told him.

Heracross blushed, "Yeah, yeah. You look delicious, too," he replied.

"Heehee. You're forward," the Ivysaur giggled.

"Great! Now that we're all acquainted, let's get started on this enchanted evening," Wartortle said and snapped his fingers.

On cue, Serena's Nidorina came out of the bushes and made her way over to the four. The two girls were rather impressed that Wartortle was able to do that, but it was simple for him. All Wartortle had to do was bribe Nidorina with two poffins for her to answer beck and call like that, and it was a done deal. Once Nidorina reached them, she gave a bow.

"Good evening! I'm Nidorina, and I'll serve as your waitress, tonight. I've got four delicious poffins lined up baked by Daisy and me this morning! I would know they're delicious as I had some, too! Heehee!" Nidorina introduced.

"Yes. Yes. Tell us what is on the drink menu," Wartortle said with a wave of his hand.

"For drinks, our selection includes berry juice for those who don't feel very adventurous. We also have a special blend of fermented bluk and razz berries that's perfect for a romantic evening. We also have a much stronger drink of tomato berries, the highest quality golden razz berries and silver pinap berries. It's guaranteed to make give a burning sensation that leaves even the toughest Pokemon woozy!" Nidorina rehearsed with a giggle.

"I'll have that. I'm a tough man and can handle a tough drink," Wartortle said in his best manly voice.

"I'll have the razzy berry and bluk berry blend, please," the female Wartortle told her.

"Same," the Ivysaur said.

"Berry juice," Heracross said simply.

"Heh. He probably needs something like that to sober up from the all that sap," Wartortle mumbled to himself in amusement. "Eh, whatever. He's doing me a favor so it doesn't matter."

"Did you say something?" the female Wartortle asked.

"Nope!" Wartortle replied.

"I'll be right back with the food and drinks!" Nidorina chirped before she left and disappeared behind the bushes.

"So, tell me about yourself," the female Ivysaur asked Heracross.

"Well, I'm the Pokemon of a trainer named Ash Ketchum, same as Wartortle here. I've won quite a few tough battles," Heracross answered as he twitched a little.

"Are you okay?" the female Ivysaur asked him.

"I'm just hungry," Heracross stated.

"Heehee! You're funny," the female Ivysaur giggled.

"Well, it's nice that they seem to be getting along," the female Wartortle commented.

"Yeah. I told you I had the perfect match for her," Wartortle replied before he thought to himself, _"This is working out better than I thought it was! Everything is perfect! Yes! This is the best night of my life. If this keeps up, I might even get a second date!"_

A couple of minutes later, Nidorina came back from behind the bushes managing to balance four poffins and four small Pokemon containers of drinks on her. She then carefully set the food and drinks down in front of them.

"I hope you all enjoy!" Nidorina said with a bow and walked off.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Wartortle asked, "Let's dig in!"

"I thought you'd never say that!" Heracross cried in excitement.

He then quickly flew over to Ivysaur and latched onto her back before he planted his lips on her budding flower and began sucking the pollen out of her like there was no tomorrow. The Ivysaur screamed in alarm as she began run around frantically in circles.

"What are you doing?!" she screeched.

Heracross didn't reply and kept sucking out all her pollen.

"Stop, you idiot!" Wartortle cried.

"What is the meaning of this?!" the female Wartortle asked angrily.

"I don't know! I had no idea this would happen!" Wartorle answered frantically.

The two hurried over and began to try to pull Heracross off of the Ivysaur, but it was no use. Heracross was too strong and wasn't even budging. He didn't even acknowledge the screams of the three Pokemon around him as he was too focused on sucking the pollen. Ash's Ivysaur's pollen was good, but there was something about a female Ivysaur's pollen that was extra delicious. Heracross even began to drool on the Ivysuar in between his sucking.

"Oh my gosh! Get him off me!" Ivysaur screamed in disgust.

"We're trying!" the female Wartortle screamed back. Even pounding their fists on Heracross wasn't working.

"You're ruining everything!" Wartortle hollered.

"Best date ever!" Heracross suddenly shouted before he resumed his sucking. It was utter chaos.

Needless to say, Heracross was the only one who had a good time that night.

* * *

**That wraps up this segment. I think for the next one I'll do a chapter that focuses more on Serena's Pokemon. It'll be out when it comes out. Until next time, have a good one!**


End file.
